The Betrayal & The Change
by lilrockergurl90
Summary: I fought for Sound. I never knew this girl would cause me to change.


**The Betrayal & The Change**

**Author: lilrockergurl90**

About seventy soldiers stood beside me. "Go!" The red haired ninja commanded them. They bolted out into the forest.

I stared at the red haired ninja standing before me. His eyes gleamed coldy; but I knew he had won my trust. "What do you fight for?" He questioned, arms folded.

"I fight solely for Sound," I replied, eyes emotionless. He smirked at me. "Alright then," He nodded, holding a fist up, "It's only been a _week_."

I straightened up; determined to go fight.

"I _don't _care," I spat angrily, "I'm ready." I noticed how tense he grew after my statement. He almost looked _jealous_. "Took me _two_ years," He scoffed, "But you? A_ week_?"

I could almost _feel_ the venom in his voice lash out at me. But, regardless, I stayed calm. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder; a signal _he_ was also ready.

And with that, we left the village.

* * *

"So about Konoha-" He glanced at me, then completely stopped speaking. My eyes glowed hatefully as my hands shook. "What about it?" I seethed, ready to hit him.

"The bond-" Again, I heard the man pause. "There _never_ was one," I glared at him, "It was all a waste of my time." He chuckled. "What?" I demanded, eyes growing icy.

"That girl...," He smiled to himself; well aware I'd soon snap at him. "You arrogant, sickening failure!" I shouted, then tried to punch him. He took hold of my arm.

I screamed as his grip tightened. "_Never_ do that again," He ordered darkly before letting his hand fall, "I am your _sensei_, got it?" I backed away, frightened.

He turned and began walking away. I remained silent the entire way to Konoha. "You must kill the Haruno girl," My sensei said calmly, "Sakura is much too powerful to ignore."

* * *

I nodded slowly. When we approached the main gate, we found half the village littered with dead bodies.

"I'll go help the others," The red haired man told me, "Sasuke, you go find the Haruno." I ran off into the street. My boots clunked noisily against the ground.

All was silent except for a few agonized screams from some victims. I heard metal clanging as a sword hit the ground; far away in the distance.

I sped up; angry I couldn't find her.

Suddenly, a jounin jumped in front of me. His brown hair hung in his eyes. And he looked _pretty_ angry. I haulted, then leaned against a tree.

A kunai struck my torso; emitting a cry from me. I fell to my knees, gagging.

His eyes were uncaring as he plunged a sword into my side. I fought the urge to scream as blood trickled down my stomach. I rolled over as pain enveloped me.

He smiled as his boot slammed onto my chest. I shut my eyes; too terrified to scream.

* * *

"Pitiful," He mocked. He removed his sword. He lifted his foot, then walked off into the street. I lay there; too pained to move. I moaned as dull ache rang within my head.

Then, I saw her. She rushed through the forest. I sat up; screaming as a sick pain swept through me. She turned to me. Sea foam eyes met charcoal ones.

I stood, agony evident on my face. Then, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Sa-Sasuke?" I stumbled towards her; ready to form a few signs. I carefully made each seal.

I blew hard; then watched as a sorry excuse for a flame escaped my mouth. She easily moved out of the way. I glared at her; not yet ready to give up.

I retrieved a kunai, watching as she came towards me. "Don't move," I wheezed; eyes wild. I swerved as my strength left me. I had grown numb.

* * *

"Stay there!" I cautioned, coughing. I tried to make my eyes fierce and cold, but I was so exhausted. Still, she came before me. So, I became aggressive. I shoved her away.

She looked at me, hurt. "What _happened_ to you?" "I've become stronger," I weakly mumbled as I once again lost my balance. She actually _reached_ out and _caught_ me.

"Don't help me!" I yelled; throwing myself into another coughing fit. I broke away from her. Something _odd_ entered her eyes. Was it _hatred_ I'd seen in her eyes?

She slapped me harshly. I grimaced as a red mark appeared on my right cheek. "You ungrateful bastard!" She raised her voice, "Konoha was your _home_!"

"I cared about you," She frowned. "We cannot be friends!" I hissed; agitated, "We are _enemies_!" I exhaled roughly.

* * *

I slumped to the ground. I turned from her, then shut my eyes. "Go," I said, "I _want_ to die." Yet, she still stood there. I sensed someone coming. It was all so fast.

My sensei appeared behind Sakura, then I bolted. I don't know _why_ I protected her. My kunai tore into his chest. He froze before going down.

I let out a weak whimper; then my knees buckled. I collapsed onto the grass. My chest rose up and down; each breath I took hurting me. Sakura's face hovered above me.

I moaned as her hand accidently brushed passed my torso wound. I cried out as the world blackened. I couldn't leave yet. I had never killed _him_. Itachi would never be gone.

I fell into complete darkness...

* * *

"_Foolish little brother. Hate me. Despise me._" My brother's words rang through my head. I tossed and turned as the nightmarish thoughts of him invaded my sleep.

I clutched the sheets as his red, swirling eyes appeared in my mind. A cool hand instantly squeezed my hand. I breathed in sharply. My eyes opened.

I squinted up at her; unaware of where I was. She wiped my forehead with a soaked cloth. I sighed as my throat began to sting.

I closed my eyes; too ill to question her. "I'm sorry," I murmured tiredly. I trembled as it suddenly grew unusually _cold_. My eyes opened again.

I felt no pain; just an overbearing heat that overwhelmed me. "I won't leave again," I mumbled unconsciously.

I fell into another restless sleep; unaware of what I'd just told Sakura. I also didn't see the warm smile she gave me.


End file.
